


New Beginnings

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Harvey decides he's had enough, M/M, Season 5 Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey decides to take Mike's future in his own hands.<br/>Aka they finally kissed and it was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I decided yesterday I would write my own Finale.  
> This one is the Prequel of "Buenos Aires is warm in March"

Mike keeps babbling incoherent sentences like "I’m free but you-what you did with Jessica- what will happen to you? And Louis? And the firm? And what if- because I told Gibbs, I mean, I had to-because of Rachel, Harvey, I had to-"

Harvey tilts his head back, licking his lips.

 

 

He doesn’t care that they are standing in the middle of the street, in broad daylight just ouside the Court House.

Mike is on a roll of guilt driven bullshit and Harvey wants him to stop **_right the fuck now._**

 

 

 "Mike" Harvey says softly, "It’s ok. You’re free."

 "No" Mike almost sobs, shaking his head in despair. "It’s not- Havey nothing is okay. She will come after you- "

 "Mike" Harvey almost growls, grabbing Mike by the elbow and pushing him against the nearest wall " ** _Just shut the fuck up, will you?_** "

Mike pants, his eyes as blue as the ocean before the storm. He stares at Harvey, speechless at last.

 

 

Harvey’s lips are soft like a summer rain and Mike whimpers with need, allowing Harvey’s mouth to possess every inch of his soul.

Harvey takes his time to devour everything Mike allows him to take, because it’s their first kiss and he knows they will never get it back.

Mike tastes like tears and hope, the promise of a new life yet to come.

"I’m leaving this fucking country", Harvey murmurs, tracing Mike’s jawline with his thumb. "And you’re coming with me."


End file.
